Bleeding Thorn
by Alias001
Summary: Summary coming soon.


Chapter One: The Black Thorn Blooms

 _(Unknown dark room, Vale)_

A document can be seen on a table. It's an identityfile. It reads:

 **Name: Noir Thorne.**

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Species: Human.**

 **Eye Color: (right) Silver, (left) "blind-white".**

 **Hair Color: Crimson with black highlights.**

 **Semblance: Hemokinesis.**

On the top right of the document is a picture of a girl with a near identical appearance to Ruby Rose, the only differences being a reverse palette of hair color and the left half of the face being covered by a large scar. A hand then turn to the next page. A weapons profile. It reads:

 **Name: Shitsuren.**

 **Classification: Triple-Bladed Anti-Material Sniping-Scythe (TBAMSS).**

 **Ammunition: 66.6 caliber AM-rounds, 66.6 caliber Dust-rounds or ≈66.6 caliber Blood-bullets.**

 **Creator: Noir Thorne.**

 **Owner: Noir Thorne.**

On the page was a rather large image of the scythe. ( _ **AN: Imagine a combination between the Chernobog-scythe from Bayonetta 2 and the Crescent Rose with thorn-like teeth on the blades.**_ ) The camera then shift upwards, revealing Noir sitting on the opposite side of the table. Chained to her chair with handcuffs by the wrists. And she does not look happy.

"What do you want Ozpin?" asked an obviously irritated Noir. "You better hope that I like your answer."

"I'd like to give you an offer. A position as a student at Beacon, and therapy in order to fix your… condition. And at the end of it all, an official huntress-license and hopefully a more… stable mind." answered Ozpin, confident that she would accept the offer.

"I can only see the benefits of the offer. Deal! Just be sure that team I'll be joining includes at least one member I can work with." said Noir.

"And what kind of person would that be?" Ozpin asks her.

"A fellow reaper." she answers with a smirk, referring a reaper as another scythe-wielder.

"I think we have a perfect match." says Ozpin, referring to the only scythe-wielder in Beacon, for now.

 _(A day later, Beacon academy)_

Team RWBY is currently having the class before the sparring-class. As the class ends the teacher makes an announcement.

"Before you all head to sparring-class I'll be happy to announce that a new student will be joining us for the rest of our four years of education. They'll be joining Team RWBY. They'll be introducing themselves at sparring-class. Now move along!"

 _(A few minutes later, Sparring-class)_

As the students take their seats they all notice one thing. A girl standing in the arena, with what looks like a collapsed weapon on her back. Their mumble ends as Professor Goodwitch enters the classroom.

"Alright everyone settle down. Today we'll have a special match. Our new addition versus Ruby Rose." Glynda announces. "But first," she turns to the girl, "why don't you introduce yourself?"

"The name's Noir. Noir Thorne. And that's all you need to know. Now can we get started? I'm losing my patience." states Noir as she introduces herself.

 _(Before the match starts, The arena)_

Noir and Ruby is standing on the opposite sides of the arena. As the countdown begins Ruby decides to ask Noir a question, or two if you want to get technical.

"What kind of weapon do you use and what's its name?"

"I wield a scythe. And its name her Shitsuren." Noir casually answers. "How 'bout you, my fellow reaper?"

"Her name is Crescent Rose." answers Ruby.

"Noted. Now let's dance!" shouts Noir as she dash forward at the end of the countdown. To everyone's surprise using a very similar, if not identical, technique Ruby tended to use. Harnessing the recoil of the gun to gain power and momentum.

As the reapers backed off from each other after a series of clashes, Noir could be heard laughing before mumbling something among the lines of _Time to get serious,_ followed by moving two of her fingers on handle of her weapon in opposite directions. This action causes the two outer blades on her scythe to turn up- and downwards, with the third centered blade remaining at the same angle. With the three blades fanned out she make another dash, this time on an angle causing her to start spinning vertically like a buzzsaw. This left multiple gashes in the floor, and when the scythes finally clashed again noticed Ruby something else on the floor.

"Is that blood? Wait a minute!" said Ruby before noticing another thing. "Why is my hands bleeding?! And why does it seem like the blood on the floor is moving?!"

"I know what you're thinking, and yes it is blood on the floor. As for why your hands are bleeding, it's simple really, my aura is stronger than yours and therefor overpowering and damaging yours. And as for why the blood on the floor is moving. It's my semblance. Hemokinesis a.k.a, blood manipulation!" answers Noir to Ruby's questions despite not being asked. Noir then made a gesture like she was pulling something with her hand, causing every drop of blood on the floor to move and form a blood red orb in her hand. The orb then quickly reformed, and seemingly crystallize, into a thin spike, piercing through Ruby's aura, as if it wasn't even there, as the spike stabbed Ruby in the shoulder.

"*scream in pain* How is this happening?" asked Ruby, not really expecting or wanting an answer.

"Did you know that even after spilling, the blood of an aura-user still contain their aura? Talk about friendly fire." Noir answered Ruby anyway. Reforming the blood into an orb again she pulled her arm back, ready for another strike. And she would have stabbed Ruby again IF Goodwitch hadn't pulled them away from each other using her semblance.

"Enough! What do have you to say for yourself, Miss Thorne?!" shouted a very angry Goodwitch.

"I saw an opportunity to use my semblance and I took it. It's not my fault my aura's too strong for hers." Noir tried to explain herself before earning a glare from Goodwitch. "Let me guess. I'm banned from using my semblance during spars, am I right?"

"Yes, and due to your generally overpowering aura, are you also banned from facing anyone in combat, the only exceptions being Miss Xiao Long, Miss Nikos and myself. Team RWBY! Please escort your leader to the infirmary. Class dismissed."

As the class exits the classroom, Noir, still with the orb made from Ruby's blood, pulls out four bullet shells. Blake could hear her mumbling something among the lines of _Should be enough for four Blood-bullets,_ before turning her head to witness Noir splitting the orb and reform it into four bullet-shaped crystals in the bullet shells. What Blake found strange was that she could clearly hear Noir mumble: _I hope that I never have to use these._

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **Her semblance is the cause and reason why she named her weapon Shitsuren.**_

 _ **The word, Shitsuren, can be translated in two ways. The first being japanese for "Broken heart", and the second is "Unrequited Love" in japanese.**_


End file.
